Short Pokemon Stories
by FrostPheyonix
Summary: These are just a collection of stories from a pokemon's point of view. Include every genrea.
1. Last Life

Mew opened her eyes. The last run in with Team Rocket took a lot out of her. Arceus's face appeared in her mind.

"One more chance to beat them. That is all I can give you."

"I know, Arceus. I will try harder."

"I should hope so."

The image dissapeared, leaving her to herself. She blinked and found herself looking into brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, but are you okay?"

"Uh... Yeah, I'm fine. Who are you?"

"I'm Falira, though my friends call me Fall."

"Well, I'm just leaving. Sorry I caused you to worry."

"No. You didn't cause anything. I'm just lonely since my parents died."

"Oh... I don't suppose you have anyone to look after you."

"No, I don't. Why do you want to know?"

"Well... WOuld you like to go with me?"

"Sure!" The vulpix leaped around Mew happily. The pink kitten floated about the joyful fox and beconed towards their target. A large building with a red R on it in the middle of a nearby city. Altough curiouse, the vulpix didn't ask why that was their destination.

The duo headed throught the thinning forest. Few pokemon stayed there. Most had been eaither captured or killed. Those remained fled for their lives, hoping to find someplace far away.

Hoping.

That was a funny word now. It meant that if you were lucky you could get away. So many stuffed toys were the carcasses of the hoping. It wasn't something you could rely on anymore.

The team reached the edge of the city.

"From now on, Fall, stay close to me. I can protect you."

"Okay..." the young pokemon trailed off. The grime and filth of the polluted city overcame her. Walking in silence the two came to the building. Mew chuckled when she realized they had no sentries or security cameras. She Transformed in a houndoom, startling Falira.

"I didn't know you could do that."

"Sorry. Pretend your my prisoner. There are so many mightyena and houndoom running around, Team Rocket doesn't bother using pokeballs."

"I see."

Mew butted the vixen with her dog-head and started growling occasionally to make it seem realistic. She even stayed calm when a mightyena stopped her.

"Hey, where are you taking your prisoner? Kennel Block 5 is full. You need to go to 4 since it is next on the agenda."

"'Kay, I'll take it there then."

Out of earshot, Falira couldn't help her curiosity.

"What is the agenda?"

"The pokemon that are currently trending as dolls. I need to get in there to finish this."

"Finish what exactly?"

"Pokemon slaughter."

"That's terrible! Why would humans do something like that?"

"Humans feel some of the same things as pokemon. They also feel some that are unique to humans. Those are greed, jelousy, and hate. Those are what Team Rocket thrive on."

"So why do they kill pokemon?"

"They sell dolls with great detail to try to ease their endless greed. Some sell better than others. They kill pokemon, use the pelt, and stuff it for children."

"Oh... I think I get it now."

"Good. I am going to tell you this now. If I say run, run. If I say any command, do it. I don't want you to end up another lifeless body on a shelf with a price tag. Is that clear?"

"Christal," Falira muttered dryly.

"Okay, let's go."

They padded on continuing the cherade. Mew spotted the door first. She beconed with her tail for Falira to follow her. The vulpix nodded, and Mew walked through, Fall coming up behind. The smell that assaulted them was horrendus. The smell was of rotting flesh and curing products. Pokemon cried from cages, trapped and confined in too small of spaces. Mothers fondled young while males became territorial. A tear trickled down Mew's eye as she watched two pokemon fighting to the death. She found an empty cage and whispered something to Falira before locking it loosly for easy escape. A Team Rocket member noticed the two and pointed at Mew.

"When you're done, come find me. Boss wants to reward you."

"Houn. Houndoom," Mew growled in pokemon. She turned and pretended to lock it better though she really loosened it. Before dissapearing around the corner the Rocket member went, Mew called back to Falira.

"Get as many pokemon as you can out as fast as you can."

"But what if you're captured?"

"I'll be fine. Just do as I say."

"Okay, Mew..."

Mew followed after the human to a large door. He opened it and gestured for her to go inside. One lamp dimly lit the room. A chair behind a large redwood desk faced the opposite direction. The Boss turned slowly in his seat. He waved Mew over and pointed to a cushion on the floor. She walked to the spot, but stayed on her feet.

"I heard you brought in a pokemon that is currently in demand. Cudos to you. Maybe you can have a da-," he broke off as Mew Transformed into her original form.

"You won't be killing any more pokemon now, Geovanni."

"What makes you think that?"

"I'm here to stop you."

"What about the other eight times you tried."

"I didn't know what to expect."

Geovanni reached a hand down and brought out six pokeballs. He threw them all into the air and pointed at Mew. A charizard, beedrill, fearow, nedoking, rhydon, and ursaring all glared at her.

"Attack."

The beedrill used a powerful pinmissle. Mew used protect just in time. The ursaring caught her unaware with slash, slicing deep into her shoulder. She tried to use psybeam, but charizard's flamethrower pushed through it, burning her. Nedoking and rhydon came at her from both sides using horn drill. Mew barely flew up, avoiding dangerous attacks. Forgotten, the fearow used that opportunity to stab its beak into Mew's right shoulder. She fell to the ground. Ursaring strode up to her, a smug smirk on his face. He started charging up a hyper beam.

"Mew, I got most of the..." Falira dropped off. Ursaring aimed at her as he was almost ready to release the devastating attack.

"NO!"

There was a blinding flash from the powerful move.

All of the pokemon lay on the ground. As the dust began to clear, Falira stirred. She opened her eyes to the limp and almost lifeless pink form. Geovanni's pokemon ran out of the building after their master. Falira grabbed Mew's scruff tears streaming down her face. Mew lifted her head weakly.

"Stop. It's useless."

"No, Mew. I can help you."

"I'm dying. Geovanni's running. Team Rocket will be in ruins. I've completed my goal. There's no reason to be sad. We did it, Fall. we saved hundreds of pokemon from meeting a grusome fate. We... did... it..."

"Mew? Mew!"

Falira shook, sobs making her body quake. She dragged the body out of the collapsing structure and into the peace of the forest. Pidgey sang while bellsprout and bellosom danced with the wind. Falira found a nice sized apple tree in full bloom. Tears dampened freshly dug soil as she laid a flower on the ground. The petals were as pink as Mew's fur.

* * *

><p><strong>This took me forever to write. I hope you liked it. Also I am going to take Reviews for this. These are just some short stories from a pokemon's perspective. I hope you enjoy those coming in the future as well. ^^ Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews on my stories from all the nice people.<strong>

**Don't forget to review. ;)**


	2. Trick or Trouble

**Pokemon Short Stories ~ Trick or Trouble**

Malice preened his glossy black feathers. Hally hopped about on her one foot; holding a skitty mask under her wing.

"Malice, are you ready yet? You don't even have the spots painted on to make you look like an umbreon."

"You don't have your mask and tail on yet, you silly hoothoot…" he complained to her. She clacked her beak once in annoyance, but stayed quiet. Their squabbling was often loud and incessant, but she wanted to try to change that.

"There." He puffed out his chest. The murkrow was glossy black. "Now you can paint the circles on me. Just be careful not to ruffle my feathers too much." She nodded and went to work with the yellow paste. He looked more like an umbreon by the second, and after twenty minutes, she sat back, satisfied.

"There." She hooted. "Now let me get mine on, and we'll be all set to go."

He huffed. "No, we can go now. You take too long." She frowned, but he already turned to a mirror, admiring himself. "Hmm, yes, my plumage is quite glossy. Very sleek. I like it."

She let out a small sound and pulled her mask over her face and tied her tail on. "Let's go before we can't get any candy…"

A few minutes later and they had finally got out, into the forest of buildings. Pokemon and people alike crowded darkening streets in the eager rush for candy. Malice saw his favorite place and started pushing Hally there.

"Let's go get free manicures!" he cawed loudly, wanting to look as gorgeous as ever. For once she spoke up.

"No."

He froze, not from fright, but from shock that she had dared speak to him. Then he let out a loud coughing laugh that rose from his gut. "No?"

"No. I'm not going. I'm sick of you being the boss. I want to go to the haunted house."

He didn't laugh. "I guess if you want to..."

"Great! Then we're going."

"Yep... Looks like it..."

They were just starting to flutter off the ground when something fell on them, pinning their wings to their sides and entangling their beaks and claws. A cloth sack appeared and covered the net that contained them, making it impossible to see. Hally put her face in her wings sadly and started weeping. Malice looked her direction and felt unimaginable fury rise up in him. He slashed out at the net with a free talon and felt it snap. He smirked to himself and continued working at it until the net was shredded. He shook some remains from his feathers before tearing the cloth sack, finally freeing the two. They tumbled out and glanced around. Two Team Galactic members glowered down at the bird pokemon. They threw two pokeballs in the air. A vicious looking houndoom and mightyenna snarled at the duo. The glanced at each other. They could fly and risk another net or they could stay and fight to ensure escape... if they were successful.

Hally nodded once to Malice and they each flew at a different dog pokemon. Hally snapped her beak at the mightyenna angrily pecking it's head while Malice slashed at the houndoom, ripping it's obsidion colored fur. The two Galactic members shouted something that was inaudiable in the din of the fight and houndoom released a jet of fire from his mouth, searing some of the feathers on Malice's wings. He cawed and fluttered backwards awkwardly. Hally was doing no better. The mightyenna had her wing in it's maw, shaking her. The murkrow fluffed his feathers and flew straight at the mightyenna. He slashed at its face with his talons and pecked at its eyes. The dog pokemon gave up and ran off yelping into the night, the human trainer following angrily. The other Galactic member shouted out one more command.

"Blast burn!"

Malice turned his head at the sound of a furnace. The wall of fire rushing at him made his eyes widen. A brown shape hurtled in front of him and took the attack, heat and the shape smashing into him. He blacked out for less than a second and resumed his attack. Malice flew past the houndoom on silver wings. The dog pokemon yelped as a razor sharp wing tip slashed it's side. The wicked human and their pokemon mercenary ran off, leaving the two birds. Malice turned around slowly and his eyes shot wide open.

Hally lay there, blackened,

and still.

He walked machanically towards her limp form. Blood from her bite wound on her wing was baked to the crip feathers. Her once bright eyes were glazed over. The expression on her face was neither peaceful nor agonized. It was one of determination, to save a life that was her friend. To do right in all the wrong. Malice dipped his head and started weeping. His friend would never be there beside him again. He took her gently in his talons and flew back to their tree.

* * *

><p>A snowflake fell on the old churned dirt beneath the oak. Malice's eyes were full of sorrow at being so vain when his friend had been beside him. He had evolved since the small time after her death, almost to prove he was strong enough. He was a full fledged haunchcrow and he was not going to forget her. Another snowflake fluttered past his face and he watched as a group of them swirled in a pattern, looking like the hoothoot that had once stood by his side. He smiled sadly and waved, the shape seeming to smile before flying off.<p>

'I'll be waiting for you to fly free with me...' A small voice whispered with a slight hoo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoy the story. Review and maybe I'll do even longer ones if I can get enough inspiration from people. ;) Pleasant reading all and happy fall.<strong>


	3. Early Christmas

**Pokemon Short Stories ~ Early Christmas**

A proud, female stantler bowed her head gracefully to the round pokemon. He nodded back in return with a slight yawn, his bulky body proving him much too large, but yet he was normal sized for a snorlax. She tilted her head slightly as he scratched his belly.

"What are you going to do for the holidays?" She queried quietly as snow began falling as if to accent her speech.

He let out another yawn, this time bigger. "Same every year, Vixy, I'm going to sleep."

She snorted, somewhat disappointed, but expectantly. Nobody could get the lazy bloke to do much. None were even able to get him out of his home for Christmas dinner. She shook her antlered head at the oddest though. _Maybe I can get him out of his home and to the world?_ She thought a second more and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I hope you have a good sleep than, Snory." Vixy dipped her head and watched him bumble away. When she was sure he was gone, she started prancing, hoping desperately to fly. She heard the stories that a sleigh was pulled by eight stantler that could fly. When she failed, she looked up. She nearly forgot the whole reason she was asking him. A plan had hatched in her head, and today was the day she was going to do it. She was going to jump from the highest cliff on the near mountain, and attempt to fly. Failure meant death, but she felt certain she could. As the snow grew thicker, she began trekking to her destiny.

The lazy snorlax sighed disappointedly. He hoped that she at least would try to get him do something for Christmas like always, but she made no move. He paused to think. _That's not like her… She usually always tries to make me go out and party for the holidays… Why not this time?_ He stood and shoved an apple in his mouth, speaking to himself quietly. "Best go see if she's okay.

She climbed ever higher. The determined stantler would not let this moment pass. She had waited too long, and even now, she knew. She had to fly. As soon as she reached her goal, she paused a few moments to rest. Seeing a shape blundering through the thickening snow, she made up her mind. _I have to go now, or someone will stop me._ A couple more seconds, and she leaped from the cliff, hanging momentarily in the air.

One second, she felt herself start falling.

Two seconds, Snory saw her and started running to catch her.

Three seconds, the wind picked up momentarily, lifting her slightly before allowing her to resume her rough descent.

Four seconds; the snorlax knew he wasn't going to make it.

Five seconds; the last thing the stantler saw was the teary face of her friend, running to help her. Her last thought rushed through her head… _I'm sorry, snorlax… I shouldn't have believed in childish dreams._

Six seconds; Snory opened his eyes to look at the broken body of his longtime friend.

Seven seconds; he realized there was no body.

Eight seconds; a joyous whoop from above sounded. He looked up and wiped the tears from his face. Vixy soared like an antlered eagle with hooves instead of wings. A happy stantler finally got her dream, and a snorlax got to keep his friend. Neither noticed a small, wish pokemon that hovered in the shade of a pine tree.

"Merry early Christmas…" the Jirachi smiled slightly. The scent of pines and holly filled the air as he flew off, in search of other wishes to make true.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short, but I couldn't figure anything else to put in it... Yeah, lame excuse I know, but hey, everyone has that one moment of inspiration that is literally just a moment. :I<strong>


	4. Ice, Fire, and Light Hearts

**Pokemon Short Stories ~ Ice, Fire, and Light Hearts**

Articuno flew happily about. It was once again winter, and the legendary bird had had enough of being cooped up in the cool caverns. The snow flurried as blue wings fanned it to blow faster and harder. The wind became biting and the snow bitter. A shriek of joy escaped the beak as merry eyes twinkled.

Twinkled until, that is, they spotted a small form.

The cold bitter wind was harsh to the skitty, and even though the blanked was wrapped about them, the snow that had melted into it left it frozen and cold. Articuno fluttered down and looked at the small kitten pokemon, and immediately felt ashamed for being so reckless with the weather. It looked about frantically, taking in the surroundings before quickly taking flight, searching for Moltrese.

The volcano was so hot, and that was just how the fire bird loved it. Articuno had rushed, and now it was overheating. A few frantic coos left the cold beak, and Moltrese chuckled. Served the silly thing right, though the yellow legend nodded, flames bobbing up and down, raising the blue beast's hopes. They flew quickly, frantically even, for the place where snow lay on the ground. The blanket was now white and slick with ice, the little pink kitten shivering. Her teeth chattered pathetically, and Articuno looked to Moltrese. All signs of humor gone, the fiery concern replaced it, and the two focused on warming the small one. Articuno blew the falling snow away, and Moltrese warmed the skitty, every few seconds making sure it was still with them.

After much of that time, Moltrese remembered that Articuno was still there and shook their head, showing it wasn't good for the blue bird to be there. Articuno hung its head, an icy tear falling briefly before flying away. The ice tear stayed in a purely crystal form, not melting even when the great fire bird picked it up in small talons. Looking at it, they lit a small fire in the middle, making sure that even though it wouldn't melt, it wouldn't be cold. Seeing that the snow stopped and the skitty was warm and dry, Moltrese took to the wing, leaving the crystal behind.

* * *

><p>The delcatty had a name, a home, and a trainer. Their name was Crystal, and the namesake hung about her neck on a beautiful silver chain. She pawed the small blanket around her head that had been with her since she could remember. Since she had been found.<p>

A call came from downstairs, muted by the soft warm folds and she shrugged the blanket off to listen. It came again.

"Crystal! It's time to go!" The pokemon leaped to her feet and bounded down the stairs, small pendant gleaming. With a happy cry, the delcatty leaped into her arms, the teen chuckling. "Alright, you can stay out till we get to the station, but then you need to stay in your pokeball. We have to get to the tournaments and have you well rested, after all."

They traveled on the back of her rapidash, going quickly to the next town. The trainer recalled both into their pokeballs and boarded the train, heading to the city where they would be battling.

Upon reaching their destination, the girl signed up her team, writing the names and species of her pokemon.

First:Raider ~ Rapidash

Second:Rufio ~ Tauros

Third:Rylla ~ Rhydon

Fourth:Crystal ~ Delcatty

The person behind the desk nodded, taking the sheet from her and putting it into the machine. Crystal's trainer proceeded to the area where she was told she could train, letting her four pokemon out. Crystal stretched leisurely when she was released, the others doing similar as they readied themselves for training and the battles to come. Come time for the tournament itself, they were prepared. They quickly advanced in the ranks, leaving trainers baffled by the powerful team. It was the quarter finals at last and Crystal's trainer checked the name of her opponent. She mumbled something and stroked the delcatty's head before getting ready for their next, and likely hardest battle.

She faced him before calling forth her two pokemon, Raider and Rufio. His choices were Zapdos and scyther. Unexpectedly, in one attack from each, the girl was forced to call on Rylla and Crystal. The Zapdos attempted an attack, but Rylla's sturdy horn drew the Thunderbolt away, leaving it to safely not exist. The scyther slammed Rylla with a Hyper Beam, the power of it taking her out quickly. Crystal was the only one left. She used swift, buffeting the duo. Both attack her with Slash and Drill Peck.

The necklace fell to the ground, sparkling in the light. Furious, Crystal disobeyed her trainer, slamming them both with a very angry Blizzard, knocking them both out of the battle. She was tired, but she stayed standing, ready to keep fighting regardless of how weak she really felt. Suddenly, she remembered and pawed the crystal close to her, laying down and nuzzling it. Two flashes of red light caused her to look up and freeze. Two legends that she didn't really remember, but they were there. Looking back at the crystal brought the memory slamming back into her head, though she was still young and weak when it happened, she knew them. They cried out for battle as they stood ready, but she refused to get up, instead curling about the precious piece. In the back of her mind, she could still hear the shouting and cries of her trainer to get up and keep fighting, but she didn't want to fight them. They were her friends.

"Get her, you two!" The great birds flew with fury at her and she coiled up tighter. Flames lapped at her along with the sting of ice. She let out a mewl, and suddenly the two birds stopped attacking, landing with dumbfounded looks upon their faces. Articuno let out a little coo and Crystal lifted her head weakly with a small mew, trying to say that she still remembered them. With a snort, their trainer looked at them with distaste.

"Useless creatures. Okay men! Time to make our move!" People leaped from the stands, two restraining Crystal's trainer and the rest releasing pokemon to keep the crowd at bay. The delcatty stumbled to her feet, lunging at the ones holding her trainer. With rage at seeing their friend so weak, because of themselves and the battle, Moltrese shoots a jet of flame at the man who held their pokeballs, releasing them when the devices melted. Articuno flew swiftly and plucked the two from their friend's trainer, leaving the human girl to go to her precious pokemon's side. Crystal looked around. Moltrese had killed their trainer, releasing the rest of the pokemon as well. Zapdos looked at the other two birds, first in confusion and then in realization. They had been told of the skitty from the snow and how dear it really was to the other two birds. Zapdos blinked and walked slowly to the delcatty, first picking up the gem in it's long pointed beak. Gently, it set it down before Crystal, waving off her grabby paws with a soft peck. A very concentrated bolt of lightning connected from the gem to the sky, leaving a bright golden yellow chain. The trainer picked it up carefully and looped it over her friend's head, smiling slightly.

"You've got friends in high places, you silly cat." A hug punctuated the sentence as Crystal agreed with a happy cry. The three legendary birds looked to their friend one last time before taking off. "And don't worry, I'm sure we'll see them again some day."


End file.
